Ring sizing methods such as attachments or guards are well known in the art in a variety of types. Conventionally, these devices are hard substances either consisting of metal or rigid plastic material. The metal ring guards are attached to finger ring shanks using a plier or a special tool to bend or wrap tabs around the shank or structural work which is required to attach the ring guards to the ring shank. The plastic ring guards wrap around the bottom of the finger ring shank. These prior art devices have inclined to be uncomfortable, cumbersome to install, and do not adapt well to inconsistent finger sizes.
Keeping the above in mind, it is a objective of this invention to provide an uncomplicated and economical method of sizing a finger ring smaller that will adapt well to different size fingers while sufficiently grasping the ring shank as to keep the ring from revolving around the finger of the wearer. In achieving the above objective, a soft flexible ring sizing attachment or insert made of a low durometer thermoplastic rubber is furnished. The invention is a flexible half round cord with tapered ends whereas the flat bottom side is designed to fit onto the flat inside bottom ring shank. An adhesive is placed on the bottom inside ring shank which holds the invention in place inside the finger ring.
When the invention is attached to the finger ring, the finger can be inserted through the ring in which the thermoplastic rubber will give way to the larger portions of the finger and then will succumb to the shape of the finger but stay attached to the ring without adjusting the ring insert. This ring insert because of its flexibility and soft material will give a comforting feel to the wearer of the ring. The invention consists of a low durometer thermoplastic rubber when worn on the finger increases the amount of friction with the finger keeping the ring from rotating around the finger.
Another object of the invention is to provide a design that creates a comfortable fit when the ring is being taken on or off.
Still another object is to provide a generally pleasant appearing structure in the ring and when the ring is on the finger.
A further object is to provide the wearer of the finger ring a method in which they can install the ring guard without the use of any special tool or knowledge. These objects, as well as other objects, of this invention will become readily apparent after reading the following description of the accompanying drawings.